


Квинтэссенция

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), innokentya



Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Каждый из нас — квинтэссенция чего-то.
Series: Визуал G—PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал 2 лвл





	1. Квинтэссенция: Пенелопа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пенелопа Гарсия — квинтэссенция космоса, хороших эмоций и всеобъемлющей любви в одном человеке

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Полноразмер (1000х1500 рх) по клику  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/06/07/57b9981d7d8a437840784da41bf9cd31.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/06/07/8b717746c8dad18cc1b6a7867eb051dd.png)


	2. Квинтэссенция: Эмили

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эмили Прентисс — квинтэссенция правила «проснись, надери плохишам задницу, будь доброй, а затем повтори все сначала»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Полноразмер (1000х1500 рх) по клику  
> • Коллаж сделан для Rassda ♥  
> • [Исходники](https://picua.org/images/2020/06/21/00158ab95e51f434a02106415372d949.png)

[ ](https://picua.org/images/2020/06/21/6d3d6d41de54631e03f86e429b0db41f.png)


End file.
